Tunes to live by
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is a collection of stories either based on a song or with the lyrics as dialoge. I call them songfics or parodies.
1. Another Day

**Description: **Set after Twilight. Edward is trying to protect Bella (as usual) by getting her to leave the Cullen's alone.

**Dedication:** C.E. Hobbit--stupid Twilight Supplier.

**Disclaimer: **Originally it was "Another Day" from RENT. I own neither RENT, this song nor Twilight. It is set after Twilight. It is very New Moon--I started this before I finished it so I apologize. This is also my first Stephanie Meyer fic--please R&R. Thank you.

Another Day

"Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my Coven? Little girl--hey! The door is that way!" Edward snapped, he pointed at her house angrily. "You better go you know. The fire's out anyway!"

The two stood in silence. Bella gazed at him, her eyes confused. He had to lie harder.

"Take that smile! Take your scent! Your sweet whisper, I just can't handle! Well, take your hair in the Sunlight! Your Pretty eyes--Good-bye, Good night! "

He froze. Bella stood watching him, shaking. The façade slowly fell.

"I should tell you. I should tell you. I should tell you. I should---" He took control of his plane once more. "No!"

He put his hands on her shoulders, carefully and looked into her eyes. "Another time--Another place. Our temperature would climb…There'd be a long embrace. We'd do another dance. It'd be another Play."

The realization was hitting her. He was leaving.

"Looking for Romance? Come back, another day! Another Day!"

"The heart may freeze. Or it can burn. The Pain will ease, if we can learn." Bella pleaded. He released her and took a step back.

"There is no future. There is no past. I live this moment as my last." She moved to him. "There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today!" She tried to explain through her tears.

"Excuse me if I'm off track! But if you're so wise? Then tell me--why do you need me?" He snapped at her, taking yet another step back. "Take your Smell. Take your fancy prayer and don't forget: get the Sunlight out of your hair! Long ago---you might've lit up my heart. But its dead--ain't never ever gonna start!"

She froze.

"Another time--Another place! The words would only rhyme. We'd be in outer space. It'd be another song. We'd sing another way. You want to prove me wrong? Come back, another day! Another day!" He shouted, his eyes now dark--looking black in the moonlight.

Her mind began piecing their conversation together. She shook her head, defiantly.

"There's only 'Yes'! Only tonight. Why must we let go to know what's right? No other course! No other way! No day but today." She pleaded again. Trying to stop him. "I can't control. My destiny. Trust our soul. My only goal is just--to be."

He glared at her, talking to himself, overlapping her plea. "Control your temper. She doesn't see." He turned his attention to Bella's desperate eyes. "Who says there's a soul? Just let me be."

"There's only now. There's only here. Give into love or live in fear. No other path. No other way." Bella began to beg.

He overlapped her again. "Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my Coven. Little girl--hey! The door is that way!" He pointed at her house again. "The fire's out anyway! Take your Scent! Take that Smile! Take your Pretty eyes! Your pretty smile! Your silhouette..." He was back in his car before the words reached Bella's ears.

He shook his head and sped off down her the quiet street.

She fell to her knees and repeated her self as his words finished. "No day but today. No day but today."

Charlie stopped the cruiser in mid-turn, getting out and rushing to his daughter's side.

"No day but today, No day but today!" She got out before Charlie wrapped his arms around her.

"No day but today. No day but today!" She got out in sobs.

"Another Time, another place. Another rhyme, a warm embrace. Another dance, another way. Another chance, another day." Edward whispered from the safety of his shadows, watching his love's breakdown.

"No day but today." She said to her dad, as if he would understand it.


	2. Without you

**Description: **Set after Twilight. Edward and Bella's realization about their relationship.

**Dedication:** C.E. Hobbit--Stupid jeep owner

**Disclaimer: **Originally it was "Without You" from RENT. I own neither RENT, this song nor Meyer's work. It is set after Twilight. I have received questions about the previous chapter. This and Another Day came to me before I had even reached that part, the similarities are purely coincidental. Please R&R

Without You

"Without you the ground thaws, the rain falls the grass grows." Bella mumbled as she made her way into her room, "Without you the seeds root. The flowers bloom. The children play..." Even now, months after he brutally ripped himself from her, Bella Swan had never fully gotten over it. She sat on her floor cross-legged, homework spread out in front of her. "The stars gleam. The Poets Dream. The Eagles fly, without you." She leaned back and rested her head on her eerily perfect bed, staring at the ceiling--blankly.

"The earth turns. The Sun burns." She sat up again, looking around her too-neat room. "But I die, without you." Her finger habitually traced her crescent scar.

Homework was useless. She got to her feet and headed once more outside. "Without you, the breeze warms."

She received the usual polite smiles from the neighbors as she passed. "The girl smiles. The cloud moves. Without you."

She regretted not grabbing her coat. "The tides change. The boys run, the oceans crash."

She glanced around at the dank little town that held her. "The crowds roar. The days soar. The babies cry, without you."

Bella took a seat on the bench that she nearly passed. "The moon glows. The river flows."

She turned her rant now to the sky, praying it would ease her pain. "But I die, without you!"

Edward watched her once more from the safety of the shadows. "The world revives." He whispered, more to himself than to her.

"Colors renew…" Bella tucked her head in to her chest.

"But I know blue. Only blue. Lonely blue. Within me blue. Without you…" The two whispered in unison. She turned around to face him. He froze.

"Without you, the hand groups. The ear hears." She smiled warmly, her eyes still as depressed as they were before. "The pulse beats."

"Without you, the eyes gaze. The legs walk. The lungs breathe." He told her looking away. Bella went to him; she had to know if she had finally snapped.

"The mind churns." They told each other. She reached up to feel his ice skin. He took her hand in his. "The heart yearns. The tears dry, without you." He smiled crookedly at her. "Life goes on. But I'm gone. 'Cause I Die…"

He kissed her hand quickly. "Without you…"

"Without you…"

"Without you…"

They stared at each others eyes briefly. Hers were almost as dark as his. "Without you."

He leaned over and kissed her. it was almost like their first.


	3. Ever fallen in love with someone

**Description: **Edward reviewing his feelings for Bella, to Carlisle.

**Dedication:** C.E. Hobbit, I know you love/hate this song

**Disclaimer: **Originally it was "Ever Fallen in Love" from The Buzzcocks. I own only the idea for this fic. I am steeling tiny bits from New Moon, but nothing major. Please R&R

Ever Fallen In Love

"She spurns my natural emotions. Makes me feel like dirt, and I'm hurt. And if I start a commotion, I run the risk of losing her, and that's worse." Edward paced as Carlisle looked over papers.

He stopped passing and turned to him, "Ever fallen in love with someone…ever fallen in love…In love with someone…" He ran his hands through his hair in confusion. He tried to start over. It was no better.

"Ever fallen in love. In love with someone. You shouldn't've fallen in love with?"

He looked at Carlisle. Edward's eyes appearing more Emerald than topaz in the light. Carlisle returned the look, waiting for his 'son' to finish.

"I can't see much of a future. Unless we find out what's to blame. What a shame. And we won't be together much longer--"

"Unless you realize that you are the same." Carlisle finished for him.

"Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love…In love with someone…Ever fallen in love….In love with someone you shouldn't've fallen in love with?" Emmett asked smirking playfully. Edward shot him a look, to stop before he touched a nerve.

"She disturbs your natural emotions. Makes you feel like dirt and you're hurt? And if you start a commotion you'll only end up losing her and that's worse." Jasper asked clarifying. Edward nodded his head.

He looked at the now filled room. At the Cullens, "Ever fallen in love with someone…ever fallen in love…In love with someone…" He ran his hands through his hair again. He tried to start over. It was still no better.

"Ever fallen in love. In love with someone. You shouldn't've fallen in love with?"

Alice put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love…In love with someone? Ever fallen in love? In love with someone?" She asked him.

"You shouldn't've fallen in love with." He emphasized. "Fallen in love with. Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't've fallen in love with." He repeated.


	4. Goodbye Love

**Description: **Set after Twilight and New Moon. A possible conversation that might occur if Esme dies. I will be editing out some lines from this to warn all those who know the song. Sorry. Please R&R.

**Dedication: **Still C.E.--I owe her a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I own only this idea. Originally 'Goodbye Love' from RENT.

Goodbye love

"It's true you sold your piano and bought a car?" Bella asked, Jacob by her side watching Edward's every move. They three stood on the porch. The rest of the Cullen's were waiting by the road.

"It's true. I'm leaving now for Seattle. It's true you're with this puppy?"

Jacob turned to Bella. "You said you'd never speak to him again."

"Not now." She hissed.

Alice was by Edward's side in seconds. "Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?" She snapped.

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

"Who said you should stick your nose in other people's--" Rosalie snapped from beside Emmett.

Alice cut her off. "Who said I was talking to you?"

Rosalie noticed Bella's worried look. "We used to have this fight each night. She'd never admit I existed."

"Calm down." Emmett told her, he turned to the others, "Everyone please." It was no use, Rosalie was louder.

Edward joined in. "She was the same way. She was always: 'Run away--Hit the Road. Don't Commit." Jacob pushed Bella behind him protectively. Edward turned on him, "You're full of Shit."

"She's in denial." Rosalie whispered to Emmett.

He replied with, "He's in denial."

"Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile!" Edward snapped at Bella.

"I gave a mile!" She defended.

He scoffed. "Gave a mile to who?"

"Come on guys chill!" Emmett ordered.

The two ignored him. "I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Esme had!" They snapped at each other.

"Someone to live for." Edward glared.

"Unafraid to say I love you!" Bella yelled.

"All your words are nice Bella, but love's not a three-way street. You'll never share real love until you love your self. I should know!" He snapped at her.

Carlise was Edward's side, holding onto his jacket. The usual loving eyes, darkened. "You all said you'd be cool today." He let his 'son' go. "So please for my sake…" Carlisle looked away from them, "I can't believe she's gone."

He turned to look at Edward. "I can't believe your going." It was now everyone's turn. "I can't believe this family must die." The couples shared glances with each other.

"Esme helped us believe in love. I can't believe you disagree."

Edward and Bella locked eyes. The group, excluding Jacob, spoke in unison. "I can't believe this is good-bye!"

They parted. Jacob slammed the door as the two returned inside.

Jasper and Emmett pushed Edward playfully toward the waiting Jeep.

"There's some Great shade back East." Jasper joked.

"Some of the best." Emmett continued.

"How could she?" Edward asked stopping.

The two stopped and watched him. "How could you let her go?" They asked in unison.

"You just don't know…How could we lose Esme?" Edward asked glancing next to him. Carlisle was already there.

He put an arm around Edward's shoulder. "Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain. At least now if you try, Esme's death won't be in vain."

Jasper went to Alice's side.

Edward shrugged off the arm, turning to face him. "Esme's death is in vain."

Bella peered from her open window, watching and listening.

"Are you insane? There's so much to care about. There's us. There's Bella!" Carlisle scolded.

"Bella's got her baggage too." Edward shook his head, looking away form his 'father's' sad eyes.

"So do you." Carlisle reminded him.

"Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?" Edward snapped.

"A friend." Carlisle told him gently.

"But who, Carlisle, are you? 'Carlisle has got his work,' and, "Carlisle's in love with his work'. Carlisle hides in his work!"

"From what?"

"Facing your failure, facing your loneliness. Facing the fact you live a lie. Yes, you live a lie--tell you why! You're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive. You pretend to save and observe, when you really detach from feeling alive."

Edward hit a nerve. Carlisle snapped. "Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive!"

"Poor baby!"

Carlisle turned to Emmett. "Bella still loves Edward. Is Edward really jealous or afraid that Bella's weak?"

"Bella did look pale." Edward noted.

"Bella's gotten thin. Bella's running out of time. Edward's running out the door--" Carlisle went on to Emmett.

"No more! Oh no! I've gotta go!" Edward started walking,

"Hey, for somebody who's always been let down, who's heading out of town?" Carlisle called after him.

Edward was back, and in Carlisle's face. "For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his scalpel, alone?"

He headed out once again. "I'll call. I hate the fall."

Bella's door swung open, Edward turned to see who it was.

Bella ran to him.

"You heard?" He asked.

"Every word." Bella caught up with him. She took his cold hands in hers. "You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to watch me die? I just came to say…Good-bye, love. Good-bye, love." Bella released his hands, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just came to say good-bye, love. Good-bye, love." She released her hold and before she could grab him again, Edward was gone. "Good-bye, love!" She called after him.

She returned to her house as the Cullen's left.

Jacob went to her. Bella stepped back. "Please don't touch me. Understand, I'm scared. I need to get away."

"I know a place--a clinic." Charlie told her

"A shrink?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe." She turned to her dad. "Could you?"

"We'll pay." Jacob put in.

Bella turned to the open window. "Good-bye love. Good-bye love."


	5. Why Don't I miss you?

**Description: **Set after New moon. Jacob's thoughts on Bella.

**Dedication:** to every Edward, every where

**Disclaimer: **Originally it was "Why Don't I Miss You?" by Bowling for Soup. I own only the idea of this fic. Sorry more isn't changed.

Why Don't I Miss You?

"Remember back at La Push? Wishing on stars in the Washington sky? I got your bike out back, how could we lose? Back in black when we were hand in hand. Two young kids like Jack and Diane." Jacob mumbled to himself as he worked once again on another car.

"We were falling at the speed of light. Burning up never felt so right. So, why I don't miss you? Tell me what I am supposed to do? After all the shit that we've been through. I can't feel a thing. Maybe I was too high. Maybe I just sobered up too soon. You're still on the dark side of the moon." He reminded himself. Isabella Swan was still with that Cullen. "And always on my mind."

Jacob climbed out from under the car and sat, leaning against the front bumper. Confused. "So why don't I miss you? So many nights we drove around. King and queen of the whole damn town, voted most likely to succeed. We were everybody's meant to be. Burned out plans to take over the world." He pounded his fist onto the ground, struggling to keep his temper under his control. "Did I fuck it up, or did we just get bored? Keep losing at the same old game. We had our 15 minutes of fame. I would've taken it all the way. You can't say we didn't try."

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "So why I don't miss you? Tell me what I am supposed to do. After all the shit that we've been through. I can't feel a thing. Maybe I was too high. Maybe I just sobered up too soon." He said before a shadow disturbed him. His eyes shot open, and his head shot up. It was her.

Bella stood in the light, slightly smiling at him. She waved.

"You're still on the dark side of the moon." He explained to her.

"And always on my mind..." He added quietly. Before speaking up, "So why don't I miss you?"

Bella seemed taken back at that.

"Why don't I miss the way you laugh at everything I say? You Dad's apple pie always blew me away. It's funny how I always write the same old song. I wonder if you ever sing along with me. Do you sing along with me?"

Bella looked at her shoes embarrassed.

"So why I don't miss you? Tell me what I am supposed to do? After all the shit we've been through. I can't feel a thing. Maybe I was too high. Maybe I sobered up too soon. You're still on the dark side of the moon." He stopped briefly, unable to censor himself. "And always on my mind! So why do I miss you?"


	6. My happy Ending

Description: Set after New moon. Bella's response to Jacob from 'Why don't I miss you?'

Dedication: to every Edward, every where

Disclaimer: Originally it was "Happy ending" by Aviril Lavingne. I own only the idea of this fic. Sorry more isn't changed.

My happy ending

"Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead." He never sat still when he was angry. "Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Don't leave me hangin', in a city so dead." Bella stepped closer to him, despite his shaking fists.

"Held up so high. I'm such a breakable thread.

"You were all the things I thought I knew. And I thought we could be…." Jacob said looking away. "You were everything,"

"Everything?" Bella asked.

"That I wanted," He went on, "We were meant to be. Suppose to be. But we lost it. All the memories…" He looked at her his control waning. "So close to me, just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending!"

"So much for _my _happy ending." Bella said backing away. "You've got your dumb friends. I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult. Well so are they! But they don't know me. Do they even know you? All the things you hide from me. All the stuff you do." She admitted.

"You were all the things I thought I knew. And I thought we could be! You were everything, _everything that_ I wanted. We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it. All the memories, so close to me…just fade away all this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending." He snapped.

"So much for my happy ending." She stepped forward.

"It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for actin' like you cared and makin' me feel like I was the only one. It's nice to know we had it all. Thanks for watchin' as I fell and letting me know we were done. He was everything,"

"Everything?" He asked, getting who she was really mad at.

"That I wanted." Bella went on.

"And we were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it?"

"All the memories. So close to me. Just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending!" He snapped again, stepping closer to her, still shaking furiously.

"You were everything, _everything_ that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me could fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending." Bella said, tears streaming, now, down her cheeks. She turned on her heels and ran back to her truck.

"So much for my happy ending." Jacob's shakes stopped quickly as he fell to his knees.

"So much for my happy ending." He repeated as the truck sped off.


	7. Sequel Honey

**Description:**Jacob's thoughts on Bella and their relationship. Set after New Moon.

**Dedication:** to my own real Jacob--sorry I don't want to be your Bella.

**Disclaimer:**Originally it was "Val Kilmer" from Bowling for Soup. I own neither Bowling for Soup, this song nor Twilight-New Moon.

Sequel Honey

"I always thought my movie would be a comedy. Not quite the tragedy that its become. More slapstick than chickflick. More Caddyshack than Breakfast At Tiffany's." Jacob mumbled to Embry. He knew he just needed to vent. Bella had left him for the _Cullen_. "So, thank me at the podium, For a lifetime of contribution." He snapped bitterly. They both knew the rest of the tribe wouldn't stand for him carrying on like this to them, " Turn on the cameras, Someone cue the extras. Hair and makeup to the set! Because the big screen's callin', final casting call. Its your big shot baby your the next big star." Jacob paced the garage, throwing his arms up. "another stupid movie  
'bout a guy with a broken heart!

Is fallin' apart. Your headed for the cutting room floor and in the sequel honey I'm the guy who gets the girl!" Shouted to Edward, though even he couldn't hear them from where he was.

"So if you miss my movie get the DVD" He now turned on Bella, "Check out the chemistry between you and me. Less 'Raising Arizona' and more 'Steel Magnolias'. So when you walk down that red carpet I hope you trip and fall! I hope someone squirts you with a water gun! A super soaker filled with pee!" He snapped bitterly

"Because the big screen's callin, final casting call. Its your big shot baby your the next big star at another stupid movie about a guy with a broken heart. Is fallin apart your headed for the cutting room floor! And in the sequel honey I'm the guy who gets the girl!" Jacob flopped onto the dirty floor.

"Because the big screen's callin, final casting call. Its your big shot baby your the next big star on another stupid movie about a guy with a broken heart. I'm fallin apart. Your headed for the cutting room floor. But in the sequel honey, I'm the guy who gets the girl." Jacob said sadly.


	8. I do Eclipse spoilers

****

Description: This is set post Eclipse. When I read the Epilogue this song was playing in my head.

****

Dedication: To Jacob Black!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Eclipse or this song. This was once 'I do' by Jude.

I do

__

I got a letter today, an invitation and the writing looked like you. Jacob spat reviewing the last few hours.

'Hello, how are you? And by the way please RSVP.' It read.

__

I thought of writing sad words of how it used to be. But I didn't want to bring you down. Jacob walked slowly to the edge of the Cullen's forest. There _she_ was. Beautiful. Even with the blood-sucker hanging on her.

__

I guess the bells will ring pretty well here without me. Don't worry 'bout me baby, I'll wear the thorny crown. I will play the clown. Jacob controlled a whine that fought in his throat. Edward caught his thought. He turned and stared Jacob in the eyes. His eyes worried, Jake's cautious.

__

If you think that I don't love her, you're just wrong. And that don't matter now anyway, I couldn't bear to see her up there with the white dress on. Here's my vow to you. I'll stay away. Jacob broke the staring contest and moved back into the forest.

_I remember when in a lover's whisper you said no other man would ever share your lips. Well, we both know that's not been so. I wish I'd never let you go. Now, you found a better man instead. I wish you health and wealth and a white house on a hill. And I hope they raise you as a family. A little more joy in this little old world. Well, that'd be enough for me._ Jacob caught the glimpse of white as he passed. He stopped and looked at her.

"_If you think that I don't love you, you're just wrong. And that don't matter now anyway. I couldn't bear to see you up there with a white dress on. Here's my vow to you, I'll stay away._" His eyes said. He met her eyes, pleading with him. He let out the whine, now fighting the urge to go to her. Jacob shook his head and ran deeper into the forest, away from her. Away from his troubles.

__

Time rolls on. And dreams they die. And I've thrown out the pictures I had of you and I. And if you're ever wondering if love can be true…well, think of me and remember darling like I…like I do. Old friendships fade away, love falls apart, and you've not spent a single day outside my heart. But, there's just one more dream that I have left for you, I hope you were smiling when he turned around and said 'I do'


End file.
